deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Momiji
Momiji (紅葉) makes her first playable appearance in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate ''as well as the second character to represent [http://ninjagaiden.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Gaiden_(series) ''Ninja Gaiden.] She is Ryu Hayabusa's apprentice as well as the Shrine Maiden of the Hayabusa Village. She is also the keeper of the Dragons Eye, a sacred jewel that is said to hold the spirit of a mighty dragon. In times of great danger it is her duty to ensure that the jewel makes its way to Ryu, as it enhances the power of his Dragon Sword. __TOC__ Character Appearance Momiji is a young Japanese girl with hazel eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail. She is mostly seen in an outfit with a white top with red ribboned edges and red kunoichi styled pants. Personality Momiji is a very gentle and caring young woman who is seen by the Hayabusa Village children as an older sister figure, whom they look up to. Like her mentor, Ryu Hayabusa, Momiji has a strong will and refuses to accept any vulnerabilities and trains extensively to become one of the deadliest warriors in the Hayabusa Village. Etymology Momiji (紅葉) in Japanese means "autumn leaves". Relationships Ryu Hayabusa Enamored with his convictions, Momiji shares Ryu's perceptions of virtue and justice, only resorting to deadly violence against her clan's enemies. She looks up to him as both a mentor and an undying ally. Rachel Rachel may seem to have a mutual respect for Momiji and she forms working partnerships with her very often as she helps her out on her journey. She also becomes tag partner with Momiji throughout the 5th tournament of DOA. Appearances Momiji made her debut as an NPC in Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword, later becoming playable in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. In Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge, Momiji is a playable character in the Ninja Trials and Chapter Challenge modes. Non-Dead or Alive Appearances Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Momiji makes a guest appearance in PlayStation 3 version of Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce. She is an NPC that offers three different quests to the player. If the player manages to complete all of the challenges she gives them, they earn the right to wield her Heavenly Dragon Naginata in battle. Its attack pattern is similar to the Polearm move-set that appears in the game but with its own unique special attacks taken straight from Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper Momiji also appears in [[w:c:koei:Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper|''Warriors Orochi 3 Hyper (Musou Orochi 2 Hyper)]], the WiiU port of ''Warriors Orochi 3. She is added with fellow new character Shennong, as well as along side the characters from the Japan-only PSP port of the game, Seimei Abe and Rachel. Her special stage is the Hayabusa Village merged with Wan Castle. In Popular Culture Dead Fantasy Momiji appears alongside Hayabusa in the fan-made CG series Dead Fantasy. Musical Themes *''Fuga ~DOA5 Ultimate mix~'' - Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Gallery Trivia *Momiji is the fifth ninja to appear in the Dead or Alive series. *Despite being a Ninjutsu practioner like all the ninjas in the series, Momiji also uses principles of Aikijutsu as well, making her the only ninja in the series to use a different fighting style. *Momiji's costumes in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate: **C1: Default white/red shrine maiden uniform **C2: NGS2 "Ascetic White" **C3: NGS3RE "Hidden Black Flower" **C4: NGS2+ new white/red costume *Even though she was added to Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate, it is unknown whether she participated in the tournament or not. External Links *Ninja Gaiden Wiki: Momiji *Koei Wiki: Momiji *Dead Fantasy Wiki: Momiji Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Ninjutsu Practitioners Category:Aikijutsu Practitioners